In certain prior art, an electronic device is housed in an enclosure and may control an electric motor on a vehicle. For example, the electronic device may comprise a motor controller or an inverter. The enclosure may prevent moisture and contaminants, such as dust, dirt, and salt, from entering the enclosure and damaging or interfering with electrical components or the electronic device inside the enclosure. However, a bus bar or other conductor that extends through the enclosure, or an elastomeric grommet therein, may provide an opportunity for moisture or other contaminants to enter or migrate into the enclosure. The bus bar or other conductor is essential to provide direct current power to the electronic device from a battery, a capacitor, or other electrical energy source. Thus, there is a need for an interface for an enclosure for housing an electrical or electronic device that seals the enclosure from moisture and contaminants, or that addresses other deficiencies in the prior art.